1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display panel having the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate for a liquid crystal display apparatus, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display panel having the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel includes a first substrate, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. The LCD receives light from a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD. The LCD panel applies a voltage to the liquid crystal layer and controls a light transmittance to display images.
The first substrate includes a gate line, a data line, a thin-film transistor, a pixel electrode and a storage line. Since the data line is disposed adjacent to the pixel electrode, a coupling capacitance is generated at a boundary between the data line and the pixel electrode due to a potential difference between the data line and the pixel electrode. The coupling capacitance distorts a direction of liquid crystals, so that a light leakage is generated at the boundary between the data line and the pixel electrode. The light leakage is detected as vertical lines, so that display quality is deteriorated. A light blocking layer is formed between the data line and the pixel electrode to prevent the light leakage.
However, an aperture ratio of an area where the pixel electrode is formed is decreased due to the light blocking layer. In addition, when the light blocking layer is connected to the storage line and receives a voltage, a crosstalk causing a distorted signal according to the voltage applied to the pixel electrode adjacent to the light blocking layer may be generated, so that the display quality may be lowered. Further, a capacitance between the light blocking layer and the data line increases as the light blocking layer is formed, so that power consumption may increase.